Magos, vampiros, lobos y muggles
by usbdoctor
Summary: Magos, vampiros y hombres lobo interactúan entre sí gracias a que ya es Navidad, y todos celebran con los Granger. Gracias a eso nuevas cosas están por ocurrir... Salvo pequeñas excepciones, todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer :
1. Época de felicidad

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para Navidad, y me encontraba en la bella ciudad de Londres. No en el lugar correcto, siendo honestos, pues el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y Harry, mi padre y yo, aún corríamos con las maletas a cuestas para tomar el vuelo más próximo que nos llevara a París. Miraba mi reloj de pulso constantemente y rogaba que no llegáramos tan tarde, o Hermione nos ahorcaría con sus propias manos. La Navidad era una de mis fechas favoritas, esencialmente gracias a los buenos momentos que pasaba con la gente que consideraba como mi familia. Esta vez visitaríamos a Hermione y pasaríamos la festividad con ella y sus padres, observando lo que hacen y qué ocurre en el mundo muggle. Al abordar el avión, me acomodé junto a Harry con nerviosismo, esperado a que el chico de ojos verdes y desacomodado cabello negro azabache me tranquilizara con algunas palabras.

-Nunca la había visitado- comentó Harry con la vista perdida en la ventana del avión aún en reposo. Sus labios apretados delataban su estado de nerviosismo actual.

-Yo tampoco- respondí escuetamente mientras sentía un retortijón en el estómago- ¿Tú?

Sirius, padrino de Potter, mejor conocido para mí como "papá", se volvió a vernos con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Seguramente para él era lo más extraño del mundo viajar en avión, pero hicimos un enorme esfuerzo para ahorrar dinero muggle y gastaríamos cada "centavo" con entusiasmo.

-Menos- dijo respondiendo a nuestra pregunta, logró sacarnos una sonrisa ante su corta explicación- ¿Por qué ponen esa cara de angustia? No iremos al encuentro con la muerte.

Soltamos una risotada, liberando toda la presión acumulada hasta ese entonces. Enfrentarnos a una Hermione molesta era todo un lío, poco menos que la muerte. Bueno, debo admitir que estábamos siento un tanto exagerados con eso.

-Por cierto, te ves muy bien con esa ropa- le dije a mi padre, arreglándole la camisa maternalmente- no nos veremos tan mal al lado de los Granger.

Los tres sonreímos, acomodándonos para el viaje. Dormí la mayor parte del trayecto hacia la Ciudad de la Luz, aprovechando el tiempo que tenía pues no íbamos a dormir mucho en Navidad. En cuanto llegamos, no tuve que buscar, porque la castaña de ojos marrones estaba a unos pasos de nosotros sonriendo cálidamente. Debo admitir que me alivió que no se enojara por nuestro retraso. Inmediatamente Harry y ella se abrazaron, mientras en sus miradas un montón de anécdotas y recuerdos relucían bajo la imponente ciudad de París.

-¡Herms! Rayos, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó?- nos dimos un gran abrazo y en cuanto nos separamos, la detuve del brazo para contemplarla mejor- ¡Estás preciosa!

Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Tú también. Trajiste la belleza de Londres contigo, no es justo.

Solté una risotada mirando al cielo, mientras mi padre y ella se saludaban emotivamente. Agarramos nuestras maletas y la seguimos hasta el lugar donde el Sr. Granger nos esperaba, su hija nos presentó como debe ser y luego subimos a su lujoso automóvil.

-¡Montmarte! ¡Pastelería Granger! Vaya, no me esperaba una maravilla como esta para ser honestos, Hermione.- exclamé cuando apenas tuve un pie dentro del exitoso negocio, una pieza enorme con mesas hasta para marearse, un impecable color blanco predominaba en el lugar, haciendo contraste con el elegante pero a la vez moderno decorado. El agradable olor a pan recién hecho y café flotaba por todos los rincones de la "Pastelería Granger", pero sobre todo, y lo más importante, era el magnífico sabor del pastel, postres y todo lo que se vendía ahí. Sirius estaba encantado con todo eso mientras sostenía una animada charla con el Sr. Granger, en tanto Harry, Herms y yo no nos alejáramos lo suficiente como para provocar destrozos a lo largo de toda Francia.

-¿No tienes que ayudar en el negocio? Podemos echarte una manita si quieres- se ofreció Harry al mirar con inquietud a nuestra amiga tan relajada, y el enorme lugar tan vacío de personal a primeras horas del día.

-No se preocupen, no deben tardar Jake y Seth- dijo ella con toda naturalidad sin notar que no sabíamos de quién rayos hablaba- Ah, ellos trabajan aquí- añadió, disipando nuestras dudas.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no damos una vuelta? Quiero ver productos navideños, ayudar a comprar las cosas para cenar, tú sabes, comprar gorros con cuernos de reno…

Ambos me miraron como si me hubiese vuelto loca, debo admitir que mi entusiasmo era a veces un poco aterrador y gracioso también. Los tres reímos al unísono, ganando una mirada asesina de parte de Sirius. De pronto me sentí como cuando era pequeña y me reprendían por reír estrepitosamente, cosa que nunca pude dejar de lado y que aún conservo como mi sello personal.

-Cuernos de reno serán, entonces- dijo Hermione aún con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, tomando su bolsa y levantándose de la mesa; nosotros hicimos lo mismo sin quitarle la vista de encima- si en París encuentras lo mejor de la moda, ¿qué serán unos cuernos de reno?

El distrito dieciocho de París, fue testigo de la noche más tranquila que tuve en mucho tiempo. Luego de comprar mis queridos y deseados productos navideños incluido el hermoso gorro con cuernos de reno al estilo parisiense, conocí a los chicos de la P.G., Jacob y Seth. Ambos eran del mismo lugar y vinieron a Francia no exactamente a buscar trabajo o vivir, pero según lo que me contaron, al conocer a Luna y Nessie no pusieron alejarse de ellas. Hablo en el sentido literal, porque me dejaron bastante claro que las amaban más que a nadie o a cualquier cosa en este mundo. En ese momento de reflexión, los rayos de luz se filtraban entre las cortinas de la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Herms, una bonita pieza con colores femeninos que seguro ella detestaba. Lo que me indicó sin duda alguna de quién era la propiedad, fue la pila de libros que ya no cabían en el estante.

-Buenos días, Roselyn- me saludó enderezándose sobre los codos, aún adormilada- ¿dormiste bien?

-Muy bien- respondí, estirándome luego de una cómoda velada- no puedo creer que hoy sea noche buena. Y no puedo creer que no me esté congelando.

-¡Ya no estás en Londres!- exclamó soltando una sonora carcajada- ¡Hoy llega Ron!

Abrí los ojos como platos, sintiendo un retortijón en el estómago por los nervios. Todos los Weasley eran para mí grandes personas y algunos también buenos amigos. Sin embargo le daba mayor importancia a uno en especial: Fred. Sentía algo raro por ese chico, una simpatía aún mayor que cualquiera que le tuviese a George. De hecho los gemelos eran con quien más simpatizaba, y justo hoy vendrían para pasar la Navidad juntos.

-¡Puf! ¿Cabremos todos?

Hermione rió alegremente ante mi exageración.

-Vamos a estar en la pastelería, además creo que también vendrá la familia de Jake o Seth a visitarlos.

Torcí el gesto.

-¿Son muchos?

-No sé. Espero que no.

Sonreímos con entendimiento; iban a venir todos los Weasley, y eso es los nueve pelirrojos, más nosotros seis y tal vez una que otra persona que llegue de sorpresa, igual a una enorme familia reunida para cenar. Tras esa pequeña conversación matutina nos levantamos y fuimos directo a la cocina para calmar los rugidos que daba mi estómago.

-Buenos días chicas- nos saludó la Sra. Granger- el desayuno está servido.

En la mesa ya estaban todos los demás, acabando con la rica comida. Tal parece que mi papá y el de Hermione se estaban llevando bien porque bromeaban con que Sirius comiera más, se le veían todos los huesos según él.

-Es el efecto que le da la barba- dije entre risas- como más de lo que aparenta su cuerpo.

-Ella anda hambrienta todo el día, tal parece que no es mi hija- se defendió Sirius, a lo que yo me sonrojé y todos soltaron una risa por lo bajo. Debí saber que al abrir mi bocota me atenía a las consecuencias. Un sonoro toquido en la puerta interrumpió el final del desayuno, Hermione se levantó de inmediato y al salir del comedor la perdí de vista. Sólo unos instantes después, una chica rubia de profundos ojos azules apareció en la habitación y saludó a todos con un marcado acento francés. Bien era sabido que la familia Granger era inglesa, pero seguramente la jovencita que nos miraba con interés era cien por ciento francesa.

-Ellos son Sirius, Harry y Roselyn, mis buenos amigos de Londres- dijo Herms presentándonos con ella- y ella es Fleur- dijo ahora hacia nosotros. Estrechamos palmas con cordialidad y luego la anfitriona castaña se volvió hacia nuestros padres.

-Papás, llegó Fleur, regresamos en un rato.

Harry y yo cruzamos miradas de confusión, y antes de que nos explicaran a dónde iríamos la chica saludó a los señores Granger como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tal vez así lo era, aún no conocía la historia completa. En cuanto volvió su atención hacia nosotros, Herms explicó:

-¿Nos acompañan con Jake y Seth? Conoceremos a las niñas de su corazón.

Fleur y ella soltaron una risita, y en ese momento recordé que más temprano me comentó de la visita de la familia de los chicos. Harry y yo asentimos levemente aceptando el plan pre-noche buena.

-Ah, y volveremos antes de que lleguen los Weasley- añadió Hermione con alegría; a nuestros veinte años estábamos a un paso de independizarnos si no es que ya lo estábamos, empezamos a no ser tan desubicados y vivir la vida bajo nuestras propias decisiones. Herms y Ron a fin aceptaron su amor, Ginny y Harry también. La pobre de mí era la única solitaria rodeada de enamorados.

-Muy bien- dijo Harry- será divertido. Quiero conocer un poco más de París.

Yo asentí en acuerdo con él, y ellas nos vieron con aprobación. Sólo me abrigué más y llena de energía me dispuse a pasar de buena manera el día antes de la celebración, dentro de la gran época de felicidad en la Ciudad del Amor.


	2. Pelirrojos

**Pelirrojos**

Conocer el lugar un veinticuatro de diciembre, fue impactante. Todos estaba lleno de adornos, luces, gente en familia comprando regalos y todo tipo de paisajes pintorescos. El buen humor se palpaba en el aire, y nosotros aportábamos también a la causa. Según lo que nuestras guías turísticas, Fleur y Hermione nos decían, estábamos ya en otro distrito. Cuando nos bajamos del transporte dimos un par de pasos y llegamos a un departamento muy acorde con los otros edificios del área, tocaron a la puerta un par de veces y un chico moreno, musculoso y sonriente abrió de inmediato.

-¡Hola Jacob! Ellos son mis amigos Harry y Roselyn, ya conoces a Fleur.

El llamado Jacob asintió a todo lo que Hermione decía, luego agitó la mano a forma de saludo con una sonrisa amigable y nos invitó a pasar. Su departamento era bonito, bastante acogedor y sencillo; predominaban los muebles de madera y colores verdes y cafés, me sentí como en el bosque por unos instantes. No tardó en salir otro tipo parecido a él pero de menos edad de una de las habitaciones del fondo.

-¡Hola!- saludó a las chicas- Ah, me llamo Seth, ¿ustedes?- dijo, ahora dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

-Yo me llamo Roselyn- dije, un tanto intimidada por la enorme alegría que llevaba ese chico.

-Y yo soy Harry- continuó. Seth asintió y luego hizo que nos sentáramos en los bancos de la barra, que seguramente usaban para comer a la falta de mesa.

-¿Dónde están?- susurró Fleur con desespero, refiriéndose a las novias de Jake y Seth. Noté que los dos tenían un tatuaje raro en el brazo, pero opté por no preguntar nada.

-¡Nessie! ¡Luna! ¿Podrían venir?- gritó Jacob mientras todos esperábamos, expectantes y callados. De repente llegaron riendo y jugando, no sabía cuál era cuál, pero una de ellas era tan bonita que recibí un golpe duro a mi ego. Tenía rizos perfectamente formados, piel blanca y ojos topacio, además de caminar con gráciles movimientos. La otra también era bella, rubia de ojos azules, pero diferencia de Fleur, su cabello era chino y parecía ser una persona más común y amable. Fleur tenía cierto toque elegante y un aire de importancia involuntario que a veces ocultaba la sencillez de su persona.

-Hola- saludó la rubia, sonriendo levemente y observándonos con interés- ¿Son las amigas de Seth?

Harry y yo desviamos la mirada hacia Hermione para que diera la explicación correspondiente. Ella tomó aire y comenzó a hablar, moviendo los flecos de su bufanda nerviosamente.

-Yo soy Hermione y ella es Fleur, somos las amigas de Jacob y Seth. Traje a mis amigos también, están de visita. Son Harry y Roselyn.

Sacudiendo la mano hicimos un saludo general.

-Yo soy Reneesme- se presentó la castaña con una voz melodiosa muy acorde con su aspecto.

-Y yo me llamo Luna- dijo la rubia con un toque de timidez, mientras jugaba con su largo cabello.

-Nessie es mi novia…

-… y Luna la mía- finalizó Seth. Me impresionó la forma en que las miraban, tal parece que desaparecimos del mundo. Unos instantes pasaron cuando Reneesme habló.

-¿Quieren comer algo? ¿O un vaso con agua tal vez?

Todos negamos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, provocando las risas de las personas que acababa de conocer.

-Venimos a conocerlas- aclaró Fleur, dando a entender el motivo de nuestra visita. Luego Herms añadió:

-Y también quería preguntarles cuándo llegan sus familias, ya sabes, para preparar la pastelería. Nosotros también tendremos visitas.

Yo bajé la mirada, con la comisura de los labios levantada naturalmente. Esperaba a los Weasley con ansias, pero claro, no tanto como Harry o Hermione.

-Llegan mañana en la mañana, todavía tienen unos asuntos que resolver- comentó Jacob cruzando una rápida mirada con Nessie. Como si hubiera leído mi mente, añadió- son seis personas. Los demás se rehusaron a viajar tanto.

Cuando dijo lo de "viajar tanto", confirmé mis sospechas de que venían de EUA. Su acento era diferente al de nosotros, pero igual eran muy amigables y parecían estar felices.

-¡Bien! Entonces los esperamos mañana. ¿Dónde pasarán la Navidad? Si quieren pueden venir a P.G., ahí estará mi familia y amigos- comentó Herms, pero ellos negaron con la cabeza suavemente.

-Muchas gracias, pero acordamos que celebraríamos la fecha sólo nosotros cuatro- dijo Seth con honestidad, mientras todos nosotros asentíamos en acuerdo con su decisión. Granger se levantó y todos los demás la imitamos, parece que era hora de irnos.

-Entonces nos vamos, seguiremos con los preparativos para esta noche. Que pasen una bonita Navidad.

Todos se empezaron a abrazar, así que Harry y yo hicimos lo mismo. Cuando fue el turno de acercarme a Jacob, noté que su temperatura corporal estaba muy elevada. Y entonces, cuando abracé a Seth, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Crucé una mirada de temor con Harry, él estaba igual de extrañado. Jacob y Seth estaban ardiendo, pero no se veían enfermos o algo por el estilo. Antes de poder tomar valor y preguntar, ya estábamos fuera del departamento.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Harry, exaltado- ¡esos muchachos están enfermos! ¿No los sintieron?

Yo esperé la respuesta atentamente, pero Fleur y ella sólo negaron con la cabeza.

-Son así desde que los conocimos- aclaró la rubia, mientras nos subíamos al transporte que nos llevaría de vuelta a Montmarte. Pregunté, pregunté y pregunté, pero insistieron que así era su naturaleza.

-Déjalo por la paz, Rose- dijo Herms mirando su reloj- el tiempo pasa volando. Será mejor que vayamos a la cocina para ver en qué quiere mi madre que le ayudemos.

Fleur, Harry, Hermione y yo entramos en la bonita cocina de la Sra., se le notaba apresurada, pero sonrió al vernos.

-¡Qué bueno que volvieron! Hoy vamos a cenar: pavo asado, foie-gras, bûche de Nöel…- fruncí el ceño, estaba nombrando los platillos en francés, pero seguramente por las prisas no se dio cuenta- mousse au chocolat, ensalada de… - se interrumpió, al parecer recordando algo de vital importancia- ¿Cuántos pelirrojos son?

Todos sonreímos por la palabra que usó para referirse a los Weasley.

-Nueve.

**-Antes que nada, quería aclararles que el capítulo anterior lo vi muy raro porque no tenía título, pero es que apenas voy entendiendo la mecánica de . Ojalá hayan disfrutado el nuevo capítulo y los que están por venir, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o pregunta, denle click en "review". Besos a todos J -**


	3. Una cena de locura

**Una cena de locura**

Después de ayudar a la Sra. Granger con la cena, todos subimos a arreglarnos. En realidad sólo las chicas, pues Harry creyó descabellado comenzar con tanta anticipación. Primero nos dimos una ducha Herms y yo, ocupando los dos baños, y luego fue el turno de Fleur y Harry. De mi maleta saqué la ropa que había escogido desde antes, y me vestí apresuradamente. Cada chica ocupó una habitación para tener tiempo de arreglarnos como debe ser; yo opté por dejar mi cabello suelto y ponerme mí querido, adorado, deseado gorro con cuernos de reno y ropa que hiciera juego. Un ligero cosquilleo recorrió todo mi estómago al notar que se acercaba la hora en que mis amigos llegarían; dijeron que la mejor opción eran los polvos flu y llegar directamente a la chimenea de los Granger para evitar percances. Pasó cerca de una hora, cuando por gran coincidencia, todas salimos del cuarto ya arregladas, con minutos de diferencia. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al verlas, pero no supe qué decir. Sus expresiones eran muy parecidas a la mía, así que nos echamos a reír al notarlo. Hermione estaba toda de blanco, iba dejando luz en el lugar que pisaba; en cuanto a Fleur, vestía de un morado que le sentaba muy bien, y yo de rojo. Mudas aún, bajamos a la sala, me sorprendió ver que ya todos los demás estaban arreglados y se veían muy bien, bastante elegantes. En cuanto tuve un pequeño momento con Harry a solas, le pregunté:

-¿Sabes qué ocurre con Fleur? ¿No irá con su familia?

-No. Todavía no entiendo muy bien eso, pero el caso es que no está viviendo con ellos- susurró él, y yo asentí mirándola. Después de todo era una linda chica. Repentinamente un sonido estridente me hizo estremecer y casi me causa un infarto, volví la vista, y en cuanto las llamas verdes desaparecieron, de la chimenea pude ver surgir a Ron, Ginny y Bill. Los dos primeros se abalanzaron sobre Harry y Hermione de inmediato, mientras Bill saludaba a Sirius y luego a mí.

-¡Roselyn! ¡Hola, chiquilla!

-¡Hola!- le dije muy sonriente mientras nos dábamos un abrazo. Noté que Fleur no saludaba a nadie, así que se la presenté- Ah, Bill, ella es Fleur; Fleur, él es Bill Weasley.

Se saludaron alegremente, luego me olvidé de ellos y pasé a recibir efusivamente a Ron y Ginny. Estaba en eso, cuando otros tres aparecieron, eran Charlie, Fred y George. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando los gemelos se acercaron de inmediato a mí y alzaron la mano para que chocara los cinco. Luego abracé a cada uno y les dije:

-¡Hola! ¡Al fin los veo!

-Entiendo que nos extrañaras…

-… pero no llores más, aquí estamos.

Reí con ironía y luego pasé a saludar a Charlie.

-¡Hey! ¡Hace cuánto que no te veía! Parece que es la magia de Navidad.

No dijo nada y me abrazó. Unos momentos pasaron cuando Percy y los señores Weasley ya estaban saludando con energía a todos, me acerqué a recibirlos y luego la señora Granger dio la orden de partir.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me murmuró Ron tratando de no ser descortés, y lo le respondí rápidamente que a P.G. Al ver su cara de confusión una sonrisa malvada apareció en mi rostro. Aguardé a que nos fuéramos, pero Hermione intervino:

-Somos muchos y el negocio no está lejos. Será mejor aparecernos ahí y que mis padres vayan en el auto.

-Si no le importa- dijo el Señor Weasley- me gustaría acompañarlos. Estoy muy interesado en el "auto". Parece que el suyo tiene otras particularidades…

Revolvió la mano en lo alto, seguro refiriéndose al quema cocos. Vivir con Harry me había servido para aprender mucho acerca de las cosas que usaban los muggles. Los señores Granger no pudieron evitar soltar una risita antes de aceptar ir con Arthur, y dijeron también que ellos se llevarían todas las cosas en el auto y que nosotros sólo nos ocupáramos en llegar al lugar correcto. No hubo inconvenientes, pues Hermione nos llevó directo al hermoso establecimiento que recordaba. Al encender las luces, todos los Weasley quedaron sorprendidos, incluso yo estaba impactada; decoraron todo con un montón de luces, esferas y plantas, todo estaba tan lleno de color…

-Deben tener mucho dinero muggle…- murmuró Ginny a mi lado, y yo asentí paseando la mirada por todos lados. No había alguien que no sonriera, hasta Percy estaba animado. Vimos que en lugar de las tradicionales esas que conocí hace apenas un día, una larga mesa con un mantel de Navidad bastante lindo ocupaba el lugar. Alrededor, estaban colocadas las quince sillas que usaríamos.

-Una fortuna- dije, terminando con el pensamiento de Ginny. Efectivamente los demás no tardaron casi nada, y ayudamos a bajar el montón de trastes con comida, con magia, por supuesto.

-¡Estoy emocionada!- dije de repente, los gemelos se volvieron hacia mí con curiosidad- la famosa comida de Molly Weasley y Jane Granger juntas.

Fred soltó una carcajada. ¿Qué cómo los identificaba? Ya lo dije, siempre fui un poco más unida a Fred y eso hizo que sintiera un mayor afecto por él. George e daba sus escapadas con Angelina y así tenía más tiempo con el gemelo libre.

-Sonaste como Ronnie- al aludido se volvió con una mirada asesina al escuchar cómo lo llamó su hermano, pero Herms sonrió y tiró de su manga para que la ayudara con los platos- siempre maravillado con la comida.

-Y tú sonaste como mi padre. Siempre fastidiando con eso.

Los dos pusimos los ojos en blanco y soltamos una risita armoniosa, que hizo eco por toda la estancia. La comida ya estaba en la mesa, así que pronto estuvimos sentados; yo en medio de mi padre y Ginny, enfrente tenía a los gemelos y Ron. Molly, como buena madre al mando de una familia numerosa, tomó la responsabilidad de las porciones y comenzó a servir. En tanto, el señor Granger puso una copa frente a nosotros y destapó con singular alegría y alboroto, una botella de champagne. Antes de que empezáramos a comer, se levantó de su asiento a la cabeza de le mesa y comenzó a hablar con la copa en la mano.

-Hagamos un brindis antes, porque esto va para largo- recorrió la mirada por toda la mesa cubierta de suculentos platillos, los más jóvenes soltamos una risa- quiero brindar por todos los que estamos aquí, dispuestos a pasar esta maravillosa festividad juntos. Me da mucha alegría pasar el momento con ustedes, así que- levantó la copa, ya todos estábamos de pie- por nosotros.

-Por nosotros- repetimos al unísono, levantando la copa por unos instantes y luego dándole un trago. Yo reí, contagiando a los demás, quienes me lanzaron una mirada de aprobación.

-Estoy feliz de estar aquí- le comenté a Ginny, y ella me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo también. Lo importante es que estemos juntos, ¿no?- dijo, y yo asentí enérgicamente. Una vez que estuvimos sentados de nuevo, no perdimos un minuto y comenzamos a comer; por un rato el único sonido perceptible fue el de los cubiertos contra los platos y la música de Navidad que la señora Granger había puesto de fondo. Me sentí completa de nuevo, pues tenía un buen rato que no me juntaba con todos mis amigos, así que sin pensarlo, comenté:

-Vaya, nos vemos geniales todos.

-Sí, somos muy guapos- dijo Charlie seguido de las risas de todos los integrantes de la mesa.

-Te sientan muy bien esos cuernos- dijo Fred, y sin poder evitarlo reí y un ligero rubor apareció en mis mejillas.

-¿Acaso estás siendo sarcástico?- dije con fingida indignación mientras metía un trozo de pavo a mi boca. El frunció el ceño levemente y dijo:

-No. En serio me gustan.

Me dedicó una cálida sonrisa que respondí de inmediato; ahora la voz de George hizo que fijara mi atención en él.

-Sólo te falta la nariz roja.

Abrí la boca haciéndome la ofendida mientras por dentro moría de risa; la típica sonrisa de broma apareció en él, y luego volvió a hablar.

-Sabes que no es cierto.

Asentí, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia. La cena transcurrió tranquila, hasta la hora del postre donde no se dejaban de escuchar "mmm" y risas de burla: cuando al fin terminó la cena, limpiamos todo con magia y pasamos al otro lado de la estancia, donde estaban esos sillones típicos de las cafés. En ese momento las pláticas comenzaron a dividirse; yo estaba charlando con Bill, Fleur y Percy, cuando noté la ausencia de los gemelos. No podía salir algo bueno de eso…

-¿Roselyn?- me llamó Fleur que estaba frente a mí- atrás. Mira.

Con el ceño fruncido volteé, y lo primero que vi, o lo que no vi, fue una plasta de nieve artificial en todo mi rostro. Estallaron carcajadas a mí alrededor y yo la retiré con rudeza de una pasada. Respiré hondo, miré las caras divertidas de Fred y George, y dije:

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR! ¡NO HUYAN, COBARDES!

**-Ésta vez no hay mucho que decir, ojalá les guste cómo va tomando rumbo la historia, y en unos cuantos capítulos más, los personajes de Twilight se incorporarán al fic. Saludos a todos los que llegaron a leer esto porque leyeron el capítulo completo.-**


	4. Promesa

**La promesa**

La guerra de nieve artificial, rechazada por los adultos al inicio pero al fin aceptada al notar nuestra alegría, fue lo más divertido en mucho tiempo. No gané, nadie lo hizo; pero me desquité de los gemelos dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza a cada uno por mi propia mano. Respondieron despeinándome a más no poder, y cuando todo se tranquilizó, el rostro de la habitualmente comprensiva Molly Weasley, estaba más rojo que el de mi blusa navideña. Todos nos quedamos serios en espera del regaño.

-¡NIÑOS! ¿¡Acaso se han vuelto locos! ¡Miren cómo dejaron este lugar…!

Pastelerías Granger era un establecimiento de una sola pieza, dividido en dos secciones por la cocina y un tipo de pedestal desde donde un anfitrión dirige a la gente según el número de personas y lo que desearan ordenar. La diferencia eran solamente los muebles; en el lado izquierdo abundaban mesas para más de cuatro personas y una iluminación cálida, con algunos colores pastel haciendo contraste con los muros blancos; mientras que en el lado derecho abundaban taburetes modernos, sillas y sillones individuales, una onda más estudiantil o empresarial. Nuestra guerra de nieve no tuvo fronteras, pues corrimos de un lado a otro salpicando todo a nuestro alrededor, el castigo que esperábamos era bien merecido. Sin embargo la señora Granger tocó con suavidad el hombro de Molly, haciendo que luego de un sobresalto, se volviera con rostro de disculpa.

-Lo siento mucho, ellos…

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Jean- supongo que con un poco de magia éste lugar quedará reluciente.

Nos lanzó un guiño de comprensión, y en ese momento supe que Jean Granger era genial. Los desastrosos y yo, nos pusimos manos a la obra, así que en poco tiempo el lugar quedó impecable.

-Todo por su culpa- les murmuré a los gemelos, sin poder evitar sonreír. Ellos levantaron ambas manos quitándose de responsabilidad y luego volvimos a la charla con los otros.

Al pie del gran árbol de Navidad de los Granger, yacían montones de paquetes para todos en la casa. Nos levantamos temprano todavía con la pijama puesta y el cabello alborotado a reunirnos para ver nuestros regalos y disfrutar de la emoción del veinticinco de diciembre en París. Sentados en el suelo todos juntos para evitar congelarnos, desenvolvimos cada caja que tuviera nuestro nombre en ella, lo cual tomó bastante tiempo pues fue algo así como "todos para uno y uno para todos".

-No más regalos en la próxima década- dije, y todos asintieron con los ojos desorbitados teatralmente. Cada uno de los obsequios me encantaron, pero mi favorito fue el de Sirius. Me regaló un broche, o lo más parecido a ello, que recogía todo mi cabello. Era rojo con relieves en todo lo largo y detalles en varios matices de amarillo y naranja. Me recordaba mucho al ave fénix; y también a mi padre, la única familia que me quedaba. Nunca supe nada de mi madre y tampoco hice preguntas, quería tener el beneficio de la duda; lo que sí supe fue de los Black y la gran descendencia que tuvieron. No los acepté por cómo eran y su forma de pensar, así que sólo éramos mi padre y yo, a Harry lo consideraba como mi hermano y a Remus mi segundo padre i mi tío favorito. Con eso me bastaba.

-Bien- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y sacándome de mis pensamientos- vamos a almorzar para irnos a P.G. Les quiero presentar a la familia de los mejores empleados del lugar.

-¿Muggles?- preguntó Arthur, emocionado.

-Supongo que sí- dijo Herms- yo tampoco los conozco, pero es lo más probable.

Tuvimos un desayuno esparcido por la sala y el comedor, los que cupieron en la mesa: bien por ellos, y los que sobramos estuvimos comiendo en el sillón con el plato en las piernas y la taza de té en el suelo. Nos arreglamos luego de eso, y optamos por conocer el distrito un poco más. Bill y Fleur parecían haber congeniado bastante bien, y ellos irían junto con Harry y Ginny. Hermione, Ron, Charlie y Percy tomarían otro rumbo, mientras los gemelos y yo exploraríamos por nuestro lado. Sirius, Arthur, Molly y los Granger también darían una vuelta antes de abrir la P.G. sólo para nosotros y la familia de Jake y Seth.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté una vez que estuvimos parados en la acera- ¿Hacia dónde iremos?

-A donde el destino nos lleve- dijo Fred. Yo crucé una mirada de desentendimiento con George, pero él sólo hizo una mueca graciosa. Comenzamos a caminar mecánicamente, hacia cualquier dirección.

-¿Cómo has estado?- me preguntó George unos metros adelante.

-Bien. Trabajé con los muggles un tiempo para juntar dinero y venir aquí. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, extrañaba mucho estar con mis magos favoritos.- reí ante la expresión que usé para mencionarlos- Me estaba hartando de escribir cartas.

Miré a Fred, sintiendo un revoloteo en el estómago. Por mi mente cruzó un recuerdo, una vieja promesa que hicimos…

_Caminaba solitariamente por los corredores del colegio. Ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar las festividades sola, pero ésta vez me sentía particularmente mal. Remus no me acompañaba, y todos mis amigos creyeron que estaría con alguien, pero no fue así. Me dirigía a cenar con los otros estudiantes, y repentinamente Fred apareció frente a mí._

_-Hola._

_-Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido._

_-Acompañarte._

_-Me siento sola- me sinceré, mirándolo nerviosamente. Él se veía relajado y feliz. Un gran contraste conmigo. No esperaba su reacción, pero se acercó a abrazarme; y mientras acariciaba mi cabello con consuelo, dijo:_

_-No lo estás. No te dejaré sola. George tampoco, pero perdió y tuvo que quedarse a ayudar a mamá. _

_A pesar de mi sentir, solté una risita sin dejar de estar inquieta. Me separé de su abrazo y dije:_

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_No esperó un segundo, y como si fuera irónico, dijo:_

_-Por supuesto. Somos una familia grande, no estarás sola._

_Reanudamos el abrazo con fuerza, y sentí una ola de alivio inundar todo mi interior. _

-Roselyn?- la voz de George me hizo volver a la realidad y que mi recuerdo volviera a guardarse en mi memoria.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso te perdiste en el espacio? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de mis labios.

-Recordé la promesa.

Miré al otro gemelo significativamente sin esperanzas de que lo recordara, pues tenía bastante tiempo. Pero él sólo clavo la vista al frente, luego sobre la acera húmeda y finalmente en la Place du Tertre, un lugar maravillosos donde el destino nos llevó. El sonido de su voz me hizo sobresaltar.

-Y la cumplí, ¿no? Estás mejor que nunca. Apuesto que no recuerdas qué es estar sola.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro. Él hizo lo mismo, y como si no lo soportase un minuto más, me lancé a abrazarlo. Entonces, mi cuerpo reaccionó de una manera extraña… me di cuenta lo mucho que significaba Fred Weasley para mí. El revoloteo en el estómago no era normal. Y al ver la cálida sonrisa de George, mi cerebro dijo que no había persona en quién pudiera confiar más que en él.

-Ven George, únete al abrazo.

El pelirrojo lo hizo, formando un emotivo gesto de cercanía. Con el montón de gente en la Place du Tertre, no se podía tener mucha privacidad, así que optamos por recorrer el bello lugar sin apuros.

Ubicada en el distrito dieciocho, atraía a una gran cantidad de turistas, y en esa plaza noté la presencia de muchos pintores; Harry me dijo que los muggles que hacían retratos se llamaban pintores.

Nos acercamos como si nada a observar las pinturas, retratos y excentricidades que albergaba esa pequeña parte de París, luchando contra otro montón de curiosos que no me dejaban ver casi nada. Me pareció algo diferente y especial, porque todo era como un negocio ambulante, o en otros casos, deseos de mostrar sus obras sin fines de lucro.

-¿Quién habrá pintando a La Dama Gorda?- pregunté con ironía a los gemelos, ellos bufaron y rieron con un ligero tono sarcástico.

-No creo que haya sido alguien de aquí.

Mientras seguíamos caminando y admirando el lugar, nos topamos con una chica que trataba de levantar todas las cosas que se le cayeron del bolso con la mano libre.

-Necesitas ayuda- aseguró George, observando cómo se le desparramaban las cosas del brazo por milésima vez. Nos agachamos a ayudarla y pude entrever una mirada de desconfianza de su parte.

-Gracias- dijo tajantemente mientras le entregábamos un par de libretas y sus llaves.

-Feliz Navidad-dijo Fred rompiendo con la tensión del momento. Sonreímos y luego me di cuenta que la chica tenía un aire conocido para mí; la miré por unos segundos y luego pude divisar la punta de una varita asomándose por su bota. Me tomó por sorpresa el descubrimiento, no tenía la pinta de ser bruja.

-Deberías esconder o guardar _eso_ mejor- murmuré posando mi vista en su bota- algún muggle curioso podría preguntar.

Su cara de desconcierto fue mi respuesta, ella tampoco esperaba ver magos en estos rumbos.

-¿Cómo… ustedes…?

A pesar de sus palabras atropelladas entendimos la intención, asentimos enérgicamente y luego nos presentamos.

-Me llamo George.

-Y yo Fred.

-Yo soy Roselyn- dije, esperando a que dijera su nombre. Pero no ocurrió.- Creo que te he visto en algún lado, ¿eres de Londres?

-Sí. Gracias- dijo refiriéndose a las cosas- pero se me hace tarde.

Y luego, sin hablar más, caminó con decisión hacia un auto azul estacionado unos pocos metros de nosotros.

**-Este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito, por lo que tal vez pase un rato antes del siguiente. Se acercan las vacaciones y seguramente se me ocurrirá algo bueno. Si tienen algo que decir, den click en review, y si no, lean, que es lo importante. Besos a todos.-**


	5. Tensión navideña

**Tensión navideña**

El viaje a la pastelería fue muy silencioso; no era silencio incómodo sino más bien un momento de calma que estábamos disfrutando los tres. No hablamos más de la chica del auto azul, pero casi habíamos llegado a la entrada cuando dije:

-¿No habrá más Foie-gras? Tengo un antojo tremendo.

Los chicos soltaron una risita burlona y George dijo:

-No empieces a hablar de comida, por favor.

No pude evitar reírme también. Habíamos llegado ya a la P.G., había más movimiento de lo normal, lo cual nos hizo mirar con suspicacia hacia todas las direcciones. Necesité sólo unos segundos para darme cuenta que la mesa grande estaba abarrotada de gente que no había visto nunca, así que supuse que sería la familia de Jake y Seth. Por supuesto que eran más de las seis personas que nos habían dicho. Noté algo raro inmediatamente: unos eran muy diferentes de otros; los más jóvenes lucían tan deslumbrantes como Reneesme, pero los otros se parecían más bien como a Jacob o Seth. Nos acercamos un tanto dubitativos a saludar, y todos sonrieron con calidez.

-¡Al fin llegan!- exclamó el Sr. Weasley acercándose a nosotros- ellos son mis otros hijos, Fred y George; y esta adorable jovencita es…

-… mi hija- dijo Sirius interrumpiendo y esbozando una sonrisa en la otra mesa donde estaba sentado.

-Quitando lo de adorable, sí, soy su hija. Me llamo Roselyn.

Los minutos para presentarse pasaron rápido y luego empecé a conocer a los otros invitados. Fred y George empezaban a llevarse bien con las chicas y yo miraba todo desde la barra al tiempo que me llevaba a la boca un trozo de chocolate.

-¿Por qué no te nos unes?

Me sobresalté por la repentina llegada de una de los Cullen, creo que era Alice. Había sido inusualmente silenciosa, y al verla más de cerca era aún más bella.

-Sí, ahora mismo voy.

-Roselyn, ¿cierto?

-Así es. ¿Alice?

Asintió con la cabeza y me miró con auténtica curiosidad.

-Tienes algo diferente a los demás…- luego negó con suavidad y una sonrisa de disculpa apareció en su rostro- no me hagas mucho caso. ¿De dónde dices que eres?

-De Londres.

Me integré a los Weasley y su plática con los Cullen, pero no pasó un segundo sin sentir una ligera tensión entre nosotros. Había uno de pelo cobrizo llamado Edward que cruzaba miradas constantemente con Alice; y en cierto momento Jasper tuvo que salir "a tomar aire". Había algo raro en ellos, eso lo tenía bien claro, pero aún no estaba segura de qué con exactitud.

Me dirigí a la cocina tras lanzarle una mirada sugerente a Harry para que me siguiera, y una vez que estuvimos solos le dije lo que pensaba.

-Lo sé, yo también percibí algo fuera de lo normal- dijo Harry. Yo asentí.

-Jacob miraba muy extraño a Bill. Creo que observaba la cicatriz que le hizo Greyback… en serio, no sé qué es pero hay algo…

En ese momento Sirius irrumpió en la cocina, muy exhaltado y con las pupilas dilatadas. Se dirigió a ambos:

-Tengo que irme de inmediato. Volveré en cuanto pueda y no muevan un pie de París. Cuídense y no hagan nada temerario, por favor. Confío en ustedes.

Me miró por unos segundos a los ojos y luego me dio un beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo. Luego abrazó de la misma manera a Harry y pude ver un atisbo de auténtica preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te diré cuando vuelva.

Y luego salió disparado de la Pastelería.

Fui tras él, esperando encontrarlo aún, pero lo único que vi fue un par de chicas con ojos cada vez volviéndose más oscuros, mirándome de una manera terrible. Una forma que jamás había sentido. Tomé mi varita, pero todo ocurrió tan rápido…

-¡Levántate!

De un momento a otro estaba en el suelo, gracias a Fred. Fue como si me hubiera quitado del paso de un tren, pues cuando fui capaz de ver lo que ocurría todos peleaban contra todos. Un caos. Tomé mi varita y traté de defenderme, luego, intenté ayudar a los míos; ellos eran muy rápidos y fuertes… ¿qué rayos eran?

La pobre pastelería estaba quedando en ruinas.

Uno a uno iban desapareciendo y volviendo, Herms puso a salvo a sus padres y luego volvió. Jake y Seth desaparecieron con Luna y Reneesme. También lo hicieron los Black y los Clearwater, dejándonos frente a frente con los Cullen. Éramos mucho más, por supuesto, así que acabaron por irse. En serio, eran muy rápidos.

-¿Están bien todos?

La voz de Arthur nos sobresaltó a todos, quienes habíamos quedado totalmente pasmados ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. La lucha no había durado ni cinco minutos, pero alzó nuestros niveles de adrenalina al máximo. Yo fui casi una espectadora, y ni una palabra se dijo uno al otro en esos momentos de batalla. Podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Hermione al otro lado de la estancia.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué eran ellos? ¡¿Jacob? ¿¡Seth!

-Se fueron- dije, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en mí- estaban protegiendo a Luna y Reneesme.

No recuperamos el habla por al menos cinco minutos.

-Odio hacer esto- dijo Hermione- pero tendré que hacer que mis padres olviden el incidente…

…_Obliviate…_

Twilight's POV

-No será fácil hacer que confíen en nosotros de nuevo.

-Lo siento mucho… es sólo que…- Bella trató de disculparse pero yo la detuve. No era necesario.

-Te entiendo. Nunca había percibido un olor como el de su sangre.

-Hechiceros- masculló Edward- se mantuvieron muy bien escondidos hasta ahora. Su pensamiento lógico es un tanto diferente al de cualquier humano, pero entran en los estándares comúnes.

Estábamos sentados alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular de caoba todos los Cullen y los Quileutes, me sorprendió que luego de tanto tiempo algo impresionara de verdad a Carlisle.

-Tenemos que ir allá a disculparnos con los pobres Granger. Ante todo, nos invitaron a estar con su familia y destrozamos el lugar- dijo Esme- lo menos que podemos hacer es repararlo.

-Primero iré yo a explicar lo que pasó. Que Edward se mantenga cerca para darles la señal en el momento que sea seguro acercarse. Además tenemos que saber más acerca de los magos…

-…y de hombres lobos- concluyó Billy- Jacob no se equivocaba cuando me dijo que uno de los pelirrojos tenía una enorme cicatriz hecha por un licántropo.

-Tenemos que advertirles- dijo Jasper- que se anden con cuidado por los Vulturis. Tal vez ya sepan algo, pero será mejor asegurarnos qué ocurre ahí.

-Me parece un buen plan y estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dicen- dijo Rose- pero será difícil controlarme con ese penetrante olor tan cerca. Alice, ¿ves algo que pueda salir mal?- me preguntó la rubia y yo negué con la cabeza.

-No aún. Pero sugiero que primero salgamos de caza y que todos estén lo suficientemente satisfechos como para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Así lo hicimos. Jake, Billy, Seth y Leah se quedaron a hablar del tema mientras nosotros hacíamos lo nuestro; al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana decidimos volver. No estaban en la Pastelería, claro, pero Jake nos llevó a su casa. Como Carlisle había dicho, nos mantuvimos alejados escuchando lo que ocurría mientras él trataba de disculparse.

_Toc toc._

El sr. Granger atendió la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Casi era palpable la tensión que había en Carlisle.

-Buenos días sr. Granger. Seguramente me recuerda, soy Carlisle Cullen.

Él no respondió.

-Sólo vine a disculparme…

Nos hizo la señal, nos acercamos y luego prosiguió.

-… todos estamos muy apenados por lo que ocurrió. Lo sentimos muchísimo, y aquí tiene el dinero que se necesitará para reparar la Pastelería.

Carlisle le tendió un sobre blanco atiborrado de billetes y el sr. Granger, que hasta entonces no había dicho nada, nos miró con sorpresa y luego dijo:

-¿Reparar la pastelería? ¿A qué se refieren?

En ese momento Hermione salió de la casa apresuradamente y se dirigió a su padre.

-Yo me encargo, hubo una confusión.

-Está bien, pero no se queden ahí, pasen, pasen- dijo el sr. Granger y todos miramos a Edward por un instante, parecía inusualmente sorprendido.

-Él no recuerda nada- masculló tan bajo que seguramente sus palabras fueron escuchadas solamente por los vampiros.

-Vamos Billy, pasa.

El sr. Granger y Billy entraron, mientras que nosotros aún esperábamos a que la chica hablara. Nos miraba enojada; el olor que despedía era penetrante y muy dulce. Agarré a Bella con fuerza, ella tenía un gran autocontrol, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál es su problema?- preguntó Hermione.

-En serio, no es nada contra ustedes, pero…

-… es complicado- finalizó Rosalie.- Difícil de explicar.

-Me gustaría saber de todos modos por qué nos pegaron ese susto ayer. No vi la razón por la que comenzara el alboroto.

Edward suspiró.

-Está bien. Ustedes tienen un secreto, también nosotros. El trato es que no diremos el suyo si ustedes no dicen el nuestro.


	6. En espera de su regreso

**En espera de su regreso**

Después del "episodio" que tuvimos con los Cullen y los Quileutes aún tenía en otra cosa más importante para mí en la que pensar. Mi padre. No sabía a dónde estaba ni qué estaba haciendo, tampoco los demás tenían la menor idea. Hermione nos dijo que los Cullen habían venido a disculparse y que en unos días iban a volver para hablar del asunto; por unos momentos me pregunté si tendrían algo que ver con Sirius pero luego descarté la idea. Me encontraba muy pensativa a la hora de la comida, por lo que Molly me dijo:

-Roselyn, ¿te encuentras bien?

Le dediqué una rápida sonrisa y asentí.

-Bastante extraño, ¿no? Primer día que no la veo riendo feliz por la hora de la comida.

George logró sacarme una risita y una carcajada a todos los demás. Se había vuelto algo típico bromear conmigo acerca de comida. Mi humor no tuvo una mejora notable a lo largo del día, sino todo lo contrario, había un revoloteo en mi estómago que no me dejaba estar tranquila. París lucía excepcionalmente bella, así que opté por sentarme en el alféizar de la ventana a observar lo llena de vida que estaba la ciudad. Afuera del cuarto escuchaba ruido todo el tiempo, los Weasley no permanecían quietos y Harry no iba a perder un segundo al lado de sus mejores amigos. Yo extrañaba también a Remus, pasé muchas navidades a su lado y era un tanto bizarro pasarla con mi padre en lugar de con él.

-Roselyn, ¿vamos afuera?

Fred había entrado sigilosamente pero su voz no hizo que me sobresaltara. Me volví a mirarlo, él tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro y la ceja levantada.

-Claro.

Me bajé de un salto de la ventana y fui tras él. En la casa no había mucha gente para esa hora del día, todos habían salido a pasear y a los papás de Hermione les encantaba mostrarle todo tipo de artefactos muggles a Arthur. Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban inclinados sobre un viejo álbum de fotos de la época de Hogwarts, cuchicheando y riendo. Ginny leía un libro, así que me acerqué con intención de que olvidara un poco la lectura y saliera a despejarse.

-Ginny, ¿vienes?

Ella me miró con una sonrisa.

-Está bien.

Cerró su libro, lo dejó en la mesa de centro, y su hermano, ella y yo salimos de la casa.

-¿Dónde se metió George?

-Ayer estuvo raro- comentó Fred- estoy seguro que fue por la chica que vimos, la del "auto" azul.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Oh. Espero que le vaya bien.

-Es un pillo- comentó Fred entre risas, contagiando a su hermana- tuvo cuidado de poder irse solo son tener que dar explicaciones para acosar a la pobre chica a gusto.

-¡Oye! ¡Déjalo ser!- lo defendí, y Ginny asintió.

-Ya era hora que buscara a alguien en quién redirigir su hiperactividad, ¿no creen?

Nuestras risitas fueron en aumento, mientras caminábamos lentamente a pesar del alboroto a nuestro alrededor. Podía percibir algo en el silencio de Fred, era inusual. Alcé la vista para mirarlo, pero él no volteó. Posé mi mano en su brazo y le dije con suavidad:

-¿Te ocurre algo?

En ese momento se detuvo, y así lo hicimos también Ginny y yo. Al final su mirada se encontró con la mía, estaba notablemente pensativo. Repentinamente puso su mano en mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla con el dedo pulgar, naturalmente me sonrojé y Ginny desvió la mirada.

-Tú me preocupas.

-¿Por qué?

Ahora estaba nerviosa por la cercanía con él.

-Te ves algo… triste.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Sólo estoy algo melancólica. Ya sabes, es navidad.

Se inclinó a darme un beso en la frente y luego un abrazo prolongado. Fue revitalizante saber que podía contar con él, pasara lo que pasara.

-Diviértete, para eso viniste, ¿no?

No dije nada, sólo sonreí y le di las gracias con la mirada. No iba a tratar de justificarme, pues la verdad es que sí me sentía bastante inquieta por mi padre, y me había sorprendido que él lo notara.

Pasamos un rato más caminando y riendo antes de volver a la casa. Para ese entonces ya había mucho más movimiento y cabezas rojas de aquí para allá. Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Siruis en la habitación, pero no estaba. Fui con Harry y le dije cuán inquieta estaba.

-No te preocupes- me dijo con seriedad- él sabe cuidar de sí, lo ha hecho por mucho tiempo.

Asentí, sintiéndome tonta por sobre reaccionar. Yo sabía muy bien que Sirius era fuerte y astuto. Dijo que no nos preocupáramos por él, aunque claro, se ha vuelto un cliché decir eso en las despedidas repentinas. Decidí escribirle una carta corta pero exigiendo que me hiciera saber que estaba sano y salvo; mi lechuza era muy inteligente y podía rastrearlo y burlar guardias. Realmente estaba orgullosa de mi lechuza.

No obtuve respuesta. Pasé todo el día siguiente jugando y platicando con George, traté de sacarle la sopa con la chica del auto, pero evadió el tema y bromeó conmigo. Él y Fred eran mis mejores amigos, y a pesar de ser en el exterior prácticamente iguales, mi relación con cada uno era diferente. Con George tenía una confianza infinita y en lo que podía me aconsejaba, yo a él también. Sin embargo, con Fred tocaba temas más sensibles, pero igualmente profundos. A Fred no le vi el rastro en todo ese día; ayudé a la Sra. Granger y Weasley con la comida, lo cual fue todo un encanto, escuché las anécdotas de Charlie y vi como cada día Fleur y él se miraban con mayor intensidad. Creo que no iban a resistir un poco más en contener el amor que se tenían.

Al caer la noche, después de cenar una ración pequeña de lo que me ofrecieron, excusándome con un "no tengo apetito", subí a la habitación a esperar a la lechuza. Me senté en el sofá cama al lado de la gran ventana y me puse a leer un poco mientras esperaba, lo cual fue inútil: era una simple lectura mecánica, sin comprensión. Lo único que me gané fueron nervios alterados y pensamientos negativos. Cada minuto que pasaba era como una carga extra para mí, sin saber nada de la única familia que tenía, además de Harry, por supuesto. Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad cuando había vacaciones en Hogwarts, a carecer de muchas cosas y a ser independiente por cuestiones de fuerza mayor, pero desde que Sirius salió de Azkaban tenía plena confianza de que eso ya no sería más así y no tendría que preocuparme por ello. Y con todo, la idea que me pesaba y me carcomía por dentro cada vez más era que Sirius podría estar pasando por algo grave: una batalla, algo personal; cualquier situación que lo pusiera en peligro me hacía estremecer.

La última imagen que tenía de él, fue la de su mirada cargada de tristeza, temor y desconcierto. Me había dado un abrazo desesperado pero también o vi bastante decidido cuando se marchó. Aún podía sentir el rastro de sus labios en mi frente, y su cabello rozándome los ojos. No tenía ni un atisbo de idea acerca de lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo ni el por qué de su partida repentina. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y pude sentí cómo mis ojos se humedecían.

En ese momento escuché un _toc toc_ en la puerta y rápidamente me limpié los ojos. Me volví y ahí estaba Fred, oportuno como siempre. A veces pensaba que olía mis peores momentos y llegaba a mi rescate.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

No dijo nada, se acercó y se puso en el otro extremo del sofá. Yo estaba con las piernas abrazadas y él se sentó más o menos igual, de frente a mí. Por unos minutos no articulamos una sola palabra, sólo nos miramos. Llevaba ropa obscura y hacía contraste con su piel. No reflejaba la intensidad y energía de siempre, más bien lucía calmado, apacible. Sus ojos escudriñaban en mi interior preguntando por qué estaba ahí.

-Sirius no ha vuelto.

-No te preocupes más. Él está bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿No has escuchado eso de que "las malas noticias siempre llegan primero"?

Clavé la vista en mis rodillas. Eso era cierto, y lo dijo con tanta convicción que acabó por tranquilizarme.

-Háblame de otra cosa, haz que me distraiga, por favor.

-¿De qué número calzas?

Me eché a reír.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hace rato escuché hablar a unos muggles y dijeron eso. Me parecía gracioso y quise ver si tal vez tú sabías.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Se refieren al calzado. Los muggles hacen zapatos de diversos tamaños y dependiendo de eso les asignan un número.

Parecía fascinado.

-¡Qué interesante!

Asentí.

-¿Qué hacías escuchando una conversación muggle?

Enmudeció, buscando por las palabras adecuadas. Se resistía a confesar algo, así que lo animé un poco.

-Oye, hay confianza, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. ¿Qué te pasa? No te vi en todo el día.

Vi atravesar por su rostro una sonrisa cálida pero nerviosa.

-Hoy anduve todo el día fuera. Necesitaba pensar.

-¿Pensar qué?- lo presioné, acortando la distancia entre nosotros y viéndolo con interés. Apoyé mi cara en ambas manos y esperé a que hablara.

-Estaba un poco confundido. George me aconsejó estar solo un rato para despejar mis ideas.

Reí por lo bajo.

-¡No le des más vueltas! Vamos, me dejas en suspenso, dime ya qué es lo que te hace nudos la cabeza.

-Al fin eres la misma Roselyn. Te hace bien mi presencia, ¿eh?

-Eso creo.

-Me confunde un poco lo que siento- se sinceró- tenía mucho tiempo sin verte.

Mi corazón no pudo evitar acelerarse. Fred Weasley. Él había despertado un interés diferente en mí que el resto de su simpática familia, pero lo había reprimido pues sentía que no iba a ser correspondido. La chispa de esperanza que tenía guardada salió, pero yo me hice la desentendida.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué sientes?

Harry irrumpió en la habitación en ese momento.


	7. Creía haberlo visto todo

Esa noche dormí más tranquila, en parte gracias a Fred. La conversación había quedado inconclusa, pero sólo temporalmente.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Harry- no sabía que estaba Fred aquí…

-Shhh- interrumpí entre risas- no te preocupes. Mejor hay que dormir ya.

No dijimos una palabra más el resto de la noche, bajo la obscuridad de nuestra habitación compartida. El día siguiente amaneció nublado. Me sentí como en Londres, así que estaba mucho más animada que antes. Todos evitaban hablar de Sirius pero sabía que en el fondo estaban preocupados también. La otra cosa que nos mantenía tensos era la situación con los Cullen, los días anteriores la pastelería no había sido abierta por las festividades, pero aquel día iban a llegar Jake y Seth a trabajar y nadie sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción. Preferí no ir a la P.G. y no saber nada más del problema hasta caer la noche y que alguien me lo contara.

Pensé mentalmente en cuánto tiempo había estado ausente mi padre: esa sería la tercera noche. Como siempre, la casa se vaciaba y los chicos salían a divertirse. Ellos notaron cómo me sentía y me dijeron que los acompañara, pero insistí en que se fueran, yo saldría a pasear sola. Los gemelos se quedaron.

-¡Oigan! ¡Váyanse! En cuanto salgan lo haré yo también, así me aseguro de irme en dirección contraria que ustedes.

Yo reí y ellos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-No podemos dejarte sola. Si te suicidas me sentiría mal y eso no me gusta- dijo George.

-Ah, entonces me acompañan para evitar sentir culpa, ¿cierto?

-Cierto- dijo Fred.

Negué con la cabeza riendo irónicamente. A pesar de todo, estar con ellos no era malo.

Aunque apenas eran las cuatro, lo nublado del día hacía pensar que era mucho más tarde. Traté de escabullirme a escondidas de la casa para pasear sin rumbo fijo y sin tener que dar explicaciones, pero unos metros adelante, Fred me alcanzó.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté.

-Acompañándote.

-Ya veo.

El clima había enfriado más de lo normal y se empezaba a sentir la brisa pegando en nuestro rostro.

-Qué raro- comenté- esperaría nieve, no lluvia.

Fred se detuvo. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que "qué"?- preguntó sorprendido- yo buscando la manera de retomar la charla de anoche y tú hablando del clima.

-¡Perdón! Creí que te arrepentirías y sólo quería hacerte creer que lo había olvidado para que no te sintieras mal.

Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

Me sonrojé.

-¿Está mal?

-No, sólo que actúas muy bien. De veras pensé que lo habías olvidado.

-Merezco un premio, ¿no es así?

Ambos reímos por lo bajo. Seguimos nuestra tranquila caminata y yo esperé a que reanudara la charla, después de todo él era el que tenía algo que decir. Clavó la vista en la nada, me conmovía verlo así de pensativo. No quería hacerme muchas esperanzas pero el estómago se me llenaba de mariposas al pensar que yo podía ser la causa de ello.

-Roselyn, te conozco hace muchos años…

-No necesitas decir lo que ya sé, Freddy Krueger.

Sonrió confundido, supuse que no sabría quién era Krueger pero Freddy sonaba lindo en él. Dirigió su mirada hacia mí… esos ojos… Quita esa cara de boba, Rose. No, no pude. En cambio, puso su mano en mi cintura y me acercó a él, lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se unieran perfectamente.

-Demonios… ¿Qué pretendes, Weasley?

Lo dije casi como un suspiro, con una voz completamente nerviosa. Él rió abiertamente y me besó. Fue EL beso. Mi corazón latía desbocado, quería que el momento durara una eternidad, que no fuera sólo mi imaginación. Le devolví el beso con desespero, como si nunca más pudiera volver a hacerlo. En cuanto nos separamos, mantuvo la cercanía entre nosotros.

-Qué beso, Roselyn. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas deseándolo?

Soltamos una carcajada y me separé un poco de él. Quería mantenerme con la mente clara y no estar bajo el efecto de sus encantos.

-A decir verdad, mucho- confesé, un tanto ruborizada- y si ahora no me dices algo bueno te juro que moriré de vergüenza.

Reímos de nuevo.

-Cómo eres boba.

Seguí caminando para sentir las piernas y sabes que aún funcionaban. Fred fue tras de mí y me detuvo con delicadeza. En cuanto lo miraba, un revoloteo surgía en mi interior.

-Rose, sabes que no soy bueno para las cosas cursis, pero… te quiero.

Las últimas palabras fueron en _slow motion_ impregnándose en mí. No había vuelta atrás. Me había ilusionado. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, pero en cuestión de segundos me puse seria. A él le desconcertó cómo había reaccionado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Tomó mi mano con firmeza y buscó mi mirada. Yo no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Tengo miedo. Sabes que la he pasado mal antes y no sé cómo me iría con otra decepción.

-No tienes por qué pensar en una decepción. No la habrá.

Me miraba a los ojos con seguridad, pero yo aún estaba dubitativa.

-¿Y qué tal si yo te decepciono a ti? No soportaría eso tampoco.

-Confío en que no lo harás.

-Fred, me siento mal. Has hecho muchas cosas por mí y tengo la sensación de que no te he devuelto ningún favor.

Se echó a reír.

-No pienses en eso. Lo único que necesito es verte feliz.

¡Aw! Me lancé a darle el abrazo que merecía y no perdí ocasión para bromear.

-¡Eres todo un cursi!

-¡Puaj! ¿Qué me has hecho?

Volvimos felices a la casa de Hermione, charlando pero de cosas superficiales y divertidas. Se soltó la lluvia a mitad del camino y corrimos hasta allá, llegamos empapados y riendo como locos. Todos nos miraron como si un tornillo se nos hubiera zafado, pero tan sólo los ignoramos y nos secamos en un santiamén con magia. La hora de la cena me disminuyó un poco los ánimos, pues continuaba ese silencio e incertidumbre por Sirius. No comí mucho, pero permanecí con la vista en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó con Jake y Seth?- pregunté de repente y la tensión se liberó un poco. No era común sentir tensión a la mesa con los Weasley ahí.

-Nada nuevo, lo de siempre- respondió Hermione de inmediato y se removió de su asiento. Recordé entonces que los padres de Herms no recordaban nada del incidente. Me levanté para lavar mi plato y me disculpé con ella por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes- dijo- debes estar algo distraída por tu padre. Seguramente llegará pronto.

-Sí, eso espero- murmuré.

-Jake y Seth actuaron normales. Dicen que los Cullen no deben tardar en venir y todo se va a aclarar. Ojalá sea así, porque me ha rondado por la cabeza todo el día ese tema.

-Te entiendo, debería resolverse todo sin problema.

Luego de dedicarle una sonrisa de buenas noches y dar las gracias, subí a mi habitación y me senté al lado de la ventana, en el mismo sofá de la noche anterior. No me molesté en encender la luz pues la luna lucía esplendorosa y quería admirarla un rato. Luna llena. En la esperanza de que en un momento a otro Sirius apareciera. Si tan sólo lo tuviera enfrente le daría un buen golpe y le diría "me tenías muy preocupada". Luego lo abrazaría y no iba a tener que mortificarme más. Una lágrima silenciosa se escapó y escurrió por mi mejilla. Fred no tardó en llegar, esta vez sí lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué la obscuridad?

No le respondí. Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, acunándome con sus largos brazos. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y solté un suspiro.

-¡Qué luna!

-Sí. Lo sé.

-¿Puedo esperar contigo?

Levanté mi cabeza para observarlo. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz nocturna y podía percibir su sonrisa. No dije nada, sólo me acerqué a él, y casi como reacción natural, nuestros labios se encontraron.

El amanecer fue especialmente distinto a cualquier otro. Lo primero que percibí al abrir los ojos fue su aroma, ahí estaba, había permanecido toda la noche a mi lado. No podía estar más feliz y triste a la vez, por Fred y por Sirius. La soledad me perseguía, y no siempre fue de mi molestia, pero las hormonas y todo eso me ponían de un humor diferente, además era habitual la depresión navideña. Decidí olvidarme de eso y contemplar a Fred, quien tenía un sueño pesado al igual que sus otros hermanos. Me incliné sin prisa alguna a besarle la frente, tras unos segundos él sonrió, abrió los ojos y me devolvió un beso igual al que yo le había dado.

-Creo que ya llevábamos rato esperando por esto.

Sonreí.

-Apenas ayer tenía que fingir que no me gustabas.

Mi frente se recargó con la suya. Pasamos así unos instantes antes de volver a la realidad. La realidad era que no sabía nada de mi padre, y era peor saber nada a saber algo, fuera bueno o malo. Noté qué Harry no había dormido ahí, pobre, lo ahuyentamos. Tendría que disculparme más tarde.

Bajamos a la sala como siempre y los que estaban ahí nos lanzaron una mirada y una sonrisita sugerente, me ruboricé por lo que estarían pensando Arthur & Molly Weasley y di un paso a mi costado para alejarme de Fred.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó George- ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Roselyn! ¡Querida!- dijo la Sra. Weasley antes de que Fred respondiera, acercándose a mí y dándome un fuerte abrazo- ¿Fred te lo dijo al fin?

Solté una risa nerviosa y el pelirrojo habló antes que yo.

-¿Decirle qué?

Hermione, George, Percy y Ron comenzaron a murmurar cosas al mismo tiempo, por lo que no capté ninguna idea por separado. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco como signo de desesperación y dijo una octava más alta que los demás:

-¡Pues que le gustas! Todos nos dimos cuenta.

Fruncí el ceño aún más sonrojada y lo miré con ternura pero burla a la vez. Yo también era bromista, lo aprendí de los mejores.

-También era evidente en ti, Roselyn, por si te lo preguntabas- dijo George y yo me hice la ofendida.

-¿De veras? Hm… tanta gente viéndome al mismo tiempo me intimida- agregué paseando la vista por la sala, la mayoría se echó a reír.

-Mejor desayunemos para ponernos manos a la obra con los preparativos de año nuevo, ¿les parece?- preguntó la Sra. Granger y todos asentimos.

Año nuevo estaba demasiado cerca. Me sentía muy rara sin mi alocado padre al lado. Eso me quitaba el apetito y por eso delataba mi estado de ánimo con los demás. Fred apretó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y agradecí infinitamente su compañía.

-Rose- dijo Arthur y yo levanté la vista para mirarlo con atención- te aseguro que con esto- nos señaló con la cabeza a Fred y a mí- Sirius no tardará en llegar. El radar paterno lo llamará, créeme.

Esbocé una débil sonrisa. Fui la primera en retirarme de la mesa y Harry me secundó.

-Tengo sentimientos encontrados, Harry- dije, dejándome caer en el sofá. Él se sentó en el del frente para mirarme mejor- tengo una fuerte corazonada de que algo bueno pasará hoy pero también algo malo. Estoy temerosa de lo malo.

-Rose, Sirius significa demasiado para mí, tú lo sabes- asentí- pero son festividades y no se perdería la oportunidad de estar con la familia. No han pasado demasiados días desde que se fue, pero si hoy no aparece, deberíamos contactar a Lupin y buscarlo.

Si pudiera verme, apostaría a que mis ojos brillaron al escuchar la propuesta.

-No lo tengo que pensar. Gracias, Harry. Pero para contactar a Lupin debemos primero escribirle a…

Estábamos en eso cuando una sombra blanca entró a la habitación agitándose por los aires. Era él, era Sirius. Me levanté, esperando a que tomara forma para abrazarlo, pero cuando lo hizo, noté lo mal que se veía. Estaba devastado. Incluso tuve miedo de acercarme demasiado a él.

-Papá. ¿Qué pasó?

Atrás de mí estaba Harry, y más allá todos los demás. Sirius nos observó unos minutos a todos y dijo:

-Llegué hasta Volterra esperando que no fuera muy tarde.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre. Ginny fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta y ahí estaban los Cullen. Inoportunos, siempre inoportunos. Entraron sigilosamente mientras todos esperábamos a que Sirius siguiera contándonos. Sin embargo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia, se abalanzó hacia ellos desesperadamente, incluso con violencia. Los que pudimos, lo detuvimos. Uno de ellos lucía atónito.

-Ustedes. ¡Ustedes! ¡Malditos monstruos!

Edward, si no me equivocaba, se inclinó hacia Carlisle, el líder, y movió los labios extremadamente rápido en su oído. Carlisle no perdía la expresión serena.

-¡Tranquilo! No tenemos nada que ver con ellos. Por favor, confía en nosotros.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Sirius recobró la compostura en ese momento. Se volvió hacia mí y me miró a los ojos.

-Hay cosas que ni nos imaginábamos que existían, de las que no nos advirtieron. No pude hacer nada para detenerlos... Lupin, mataron a Lupin por ser hombre lobo.


End file.
